masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tarsin Vragul
|species=Salarian |gender=Male |height=6'6 / 160 |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= |hair= |eyes= |cyber= *The same cybernetics as Dygnitas Sentrus, and Matriarch Celesti |era= |types= |notable= |affiliation= }} Tarsin Vragul is the Salarian councilor in 2191. Pre-Political Career By the youngest of ages, by Salarian standards, Tarsin Vragul was already an established artist, though humans couldn't quite ever make heads or tails of his work it did however possess a unique blend of steady strokes, blending colours and perhaps a hint of madness... or egocentrics, probably both. Working his way through university in the arts, he had originally planned on going down in history as the Salarian equivalent of the human's Leonardo Da Vinci, some, much to his moderate sized ego's delight, have even called him as such. Tarsin however places his own obscure conspiracy images throughout his masterpieces, they don't mean anything yet... but one day, should he be the victim of an assassination, his paintings will point to the culprit and the ringleader. Or so he likes to believe, he however doesn't linger too long on the idea of him being assassinated, especially when he diverted his attention to politics. He had taken a particular interest in the history of Humanity and their politics, he'd also known that most save an exceptional few kept making the same "mistake". They kept making promises, favor currying and building up expectations and the belief that they'd deliver on that promise, only that they rarely, if ever, did. He signed up for the STG when he was of age and proceeded to undermine the efforts of truly outspoken individuals from behind the scenes, as was what the STG usually did. Political Start of Career Tarsin was inspired by this new "art". The "art" of winning a crowd, wooing the opposing side to concede to your way of thinking, the look of people's faces when you promise them things that will improve their lives, and the even happier they looked when they recieved them. He had even attended, albeit from a safe distance, a few Terra Firma rallies, to see some of the more charismatic humans in action. He'd also seen the fire breathers, xenophobes and more aggressive individuals Humanity had to offer in the grand arena that Terra Firma provided. Of course Tarsin had no business participating in such things as Terra Firma was strictly for Humanity, still, it provided a unique insight that he didn't have before. People can be united most easily by common interests, whether that be an interest in art, flying, racing, fighting, harmony or fear of the unknown. Then he even had a brief stop on Tuchanka for an STG stint, though he was on orders for recon and other possibly seedy reasons, he did get to witness how "KROGAN" politics were meated out. Clan Urdnot had it's own policies, like every krogan clan, and it was by strength of will and the range of their guns, not silver tongues that kept them near the top. The oddest thing Tarsin discovered about this was that they knew that one day they'd get shot at, there wasn't going to be any wake up at sunrise for a morning coffee only to be shot from a mile away instead. Krogan's would forgo sniper rifles and make it very clear who was throwing punches, this facinated Tarsin immensely and his next port of call was even more intriguing, Omega. While it was difficult at best for any one person to openly lay claim to the Terminus Citadel, ownership of anything and everything was in a near constant state of flux and transition. In particular the club Afterlife was the unofficial heart of Omega, many deals were arranged here. It had even served later on as the birthplace of the Confederacy. Cuthroat deals were made, guns were waved, arms were broken, lives were lost. It was Tuchanka... and yet it was not, in fact the likelyhood as Tarsin discovered, of being approached by someone that meant to do him harm was much higher. Not only would someone possibly be inclined to kill him, but they'd rob him blind as well, Krogans of Tuchanka would just leave his body for the winds to take. Council Candidacy He took a trainee position as receptionist for embassies at the Citadel for a short while, it was as bout as close as he could get to see how the politics of the Citadel Council worked when in action, eventually moving his way up to assistant to the Salarian Ambassadors Embassy. He observed what he could from eavesdropping on the Salarian Ambassador, but in comparison to all his other experiences, this one proved lacking. He needed to see how the Citadel Council operated, and what better way then to push for candidacy as a Councilor? He hired some publicists on the Citadel, helping him to inspire people into becoming supporters with his works of art to grab their attention for starters then actually making good on the political spiels he made to the public. He, with the help of some former university friends once he had informed them of his interest in taking part on the Citadel Council, arranged for him to become a recognised candidate for such a prestigious honour. He'd periodically patrol the Citadel, almost every corner to see all walks of life and Citadel Society, asking them what they felt the council could do and listened when they told him what they should do. Tarsin, in an attempt to mimic human's politicians, made a mental note to only promise what he knew he could deliver on, he'd make damn well sure he delivered it.